Talk:IA/@comment-2600:8804:80C0:1BC0:25C6:AA2:790:1E2B-20181110011604/@comment-53539-20181113192612
IA's "okay" to me, she is pretty good vocal and one of V3's better vocals, people who say she is overrated and stuff usually don't know what their talking about. In fact, its hard not to admit even if the voice is not attractive to you that its not a bad vocal, because its a good vocal overall, as is IA Rocks. You need a DAW as well as a Computer, research the right DAW for you. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digital_audio_workstation Plus music lessons are essential. This is before you look at Vocaloid itself. If neither of those you can comply with... Your best off not even bothering with Vocaloid and saving your money for other things. But if you still want to... Here is the general advice I can give you. The current version of the engine is VOCALOID5 and IA has been giving a pack update, but remains a V3 inside of V5. IA, as the anon prior to me has noted, is Japanese. Her English is in CeVIO, but is the only English vocal... You decide if its worth it forking out money for a single English vocal or not. But like most English vocals made in Japan, is really intended for the Japanese themselves. *le sigh*. CeVIO is not compactable with Vocaloid so its this engine or that engine. This is why I said that it was bad IA English got released on Vocaloid, its split IA between two software and can be taxing for producers pockets to buy both. Especially as for English speakers Vocaloid has a lot more voicebanks in English to further invest in after the initial one. Wth CeVIO, currently once you/ve master IA English, thats it... There is no further progress to get more English vocals, unless it changes. Anyway, V5 comes with 4 vocals and your best bulking that up to the full version with the 4 VYs. You get 4 Japanese and 4 English vocals then. As good as IA is, as unique as she is among the Japanese cast of vocals, those 8 vocaloids you get with the full version of V5 offer more diversity among them then IA does. Plus you will also be able to fall back on the 4 English (Amy, Chris, Diva, Songman) vocals if the 4 Japanese vocals (Ken, Kaori, VY1, VY2) are not abe to be effectively used by you. If you commit yourself to only IA and you can't use her, then you'll end up wasting your money, being only able to produce bad English using English - Japanese conversions, or just end up producing half decent cover songs. If you don't know Japanese, the biggest issue is you can't correct the odd linguistics flaw that turns up. Japanese Vocaloids are intended for the Japanese market afterall and only Japanese producers are expected to use them. I am not familiar enough with IA to comment on her specifically though. ---- My advice, if your a artist and your talented, your better off investing in digital art lessons and software. I speak as someone who has a Fine Arts degree, it ain't easy to get into art but its somewhat harder to be a indie musician. At least with digital art you can earn commissions and build a portfolio, you should aim to perhaps be a graphics designer as while the market is crowded at least you know design. Fine Arts is generally a harder place to be in and many live off of Art grants, never knowing when the next money comes in, so mortgages are hard. Still traditional arts are dying out over digital and if I could retake it all I would myself go into this area. I do regret I choose art over music myself, but either way... I don't tend to hype up the arts in general especially if you want to make a carer out of any of them. I mean, try to be a actor when your "ugly"... You ain't got a chance in some places. I'm a realist when it comes to these things as I've "been there, got the T-Shirt" in regards to starting out. Saying that, my concern is if you start out as an artist, you can reach the point that even learning new things, your desire to do art can creep back into daily life. Recently I myself began to doodle for the first time in a year because the "urge" crept out. I do, however, have a half brother who went into music and all this was warned to him at college. The trouble is all the arts can leave you adrift at sea lost among the thousands of like-minds, which is what happened to me on DA. It is much harder for a western producer of Vocaloid to get somewhere and its rather random who becomes notable. Technically, I would say Steampianoist or AndyS are both better then Circus or Ghostie, but the latter two are decently popular and the first two struggled to get any fame at all for some time. Keep expectations low in other words, your starting at the bottom and may not get anywhere at all. I don't think a lot of Vocaloid fans look at the big picture, but if its a hobby and you enjoy something, then go ahead. Nothing should stop you. ^_^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlAgTmLAI2E